Consolidation or stabilization of aggregate materials is generally undertaken to provide a tough, rigid, water permeable consolidated mass in which some structural strength is inherent. It would be extremely desirable to provide aggregate material with a degree of consolidation while allowing the consolidated mass to retain some of the characteristics of the aggregate material, e.g., water permeability and the ability to sustain growth of plant life. In order to accomplish this, it is apparent that the consolidated aggregate must be somewhat porous to allow the roots of plant life to obtain oxygen and water vital to sustain growth.
Hillsides or sandy slopes or other surface areas which are susceptible to erosion from the action of rain and wind, and on which cover growth is difficult to maintain provide an area where this invention can be of benefit.
Another area presenting the mentioned problems is in the site preparation for residential subdivisions. Frequently large areas are scarified to ease the construction problems. In the process, however, the surface becomes susceptible to wind and rain erosion.